capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Harumi Fujita
Harumi Fujita (藤田 晴美) is a freelance sound composer and former Capcom member employed in 1985 involved with some of its earlier titles during the late 1980s. She chiefly dealt with sound effects on arcade (CPS1) titles and music for NES titles (and even one for Game Boy), usually credited by her alias, Mrs. Tarumi, Fujita or Misses Tarumi. History Early days Harumi Fujita was born in Osaka, 1961,"Profile: Harumi Fujita" (Japanese). Harumi Fujita's official site. Retrieved from archive.org. Accessed May 26, 2016 her composer career was inspired by her father, who had a hobby playing records at home and she'd listen to a large variety of them everyday.Greening, Chris (August 15, 2015). "Harumi Fujita Interview: Ghosts, Goblins, and Gargoyles". vgmonline.net. Translated by Alex Aniel. Accessed May 26, 2016. Career at SNK After graduating from college, Fujita got an interview with SNK for a designer position, but she was chosen to compose music instead after seeing her resume and noting they had no composer at the company. As video game composing was still in its early stages, there were no specific software dedicated to it nor people to learn from, so Fujita had to figure out and research on her own. She remained at SNK for a year, composing music through programming using a hexadecimal computer and learning to use the technology available while enjoying "discovering things that no other person had done yet". Her first game at SNK was Mad Crasher in 1984. Career at Capcom After leaving SNK, Fujita moved into Capcom and joined the company's in-house sound team "Alph Lyla".Alph Lyla wa Lyla (May 21, 1989). Strider Hiryû -G.S.M. CAPCOM 2-''. CD. Pony Canyon, D25B-1001. Liner Notes, pg. 1-2. Initially she worked as sound designer and produced sound effects for early Arcade titles such as ''Ghosts 'n Goblins before making her first game soundtrack for the arcade version of Bionic Commando."GAMEWORKS" (Japanese). Harumi Fujita's official site. Retrieved from archive.org. Accessed May 26, 2016 She continued composing soundtracks primarily for Capcom's NES catalog, including the ''Strider'' NES version.. She was also involved in the original arcade Strider game's official soundtrack release Strider Hiryu -G.S.M. Capcom 2-'', composing an arrange track titled "Snow in Savanna" alongside fellow team members Tamayo Kawamoto, Manami Matsumae and the arcade game's main composer, Junko Tamiya. Her final game for Capcom was ''Mega Man 3. She composed three themes for it before having to abandon development due to maternal labor. Although she wanted to rejoin the team, her constant travels to the hospital prevented it and she regrettably retired from Capcom. Her duties in Mega Man 3 were taken over by Yasuaki Fujita, another composer unrelated to her but often mistakenly believed to be her husband.https://twitter.com/robokick/status/634000716290375680 Freelance years Afterwards, Harumi Fujita went freelance and continued working on video games for several companies, most notably returning to SNK to work on the shoot'em ups Pulstar and Blazing Star and working for Capcom one more time in 1999 for the Game Boy Color version of Magical Tetris Challenge. In 1998 she composed for Whoopee Camp's first Tomba! game, which reunited her with former Capcom producer Tokuro Fujiwara (producer of the arcade Strider game). She remembers the development being specially difficult and having to redo the music a lot due to the developers explaining the game's imagery to her. The game was also written by Masahiko Kurokawa, who was main designer in the NES Strider games. Fujita continued working for video games until around 1999, after the company she was a part of folded. Wanting to do something different from the fixed patterns of video game music, she took the opportunity to try stage music and performances, and eventually worked on musicals. In 2014 Fujita joined Japanese label Brave Wave Productions and worked on their "Project Light" album, which saw her reunited with several colleagues from her Capcom days. Production History *''Ghosts 'n Goblins'' (Arcade Version) (1985) No in-game credit list; did sound effects *''Ghosts 'n Goblins'' (NES Version) (1986) -- Music (as Hal) Only worked on sound effects, as with the arcade version, despite being credited to "Music" *''The Speed Rumbler'' (1986) (as Harumi Ihara) No in-game credit list; did sound effects *''Top Secret'' (1987) No in-game credit list *''Higemaru Makaijima: Nanatsu no Shima Daibouken'' (1987) -- Music Compose (as Debara Tarumi) *''Ide Yosuke Meijin no Jissen Mahjong'' (1987) *''Tiger Road'' (Arcade Version) (1987) -- A Sound Effect (as Mie Haru) *''1943 Kai (Arcade Version) (1988) Uncredited *Strider Hiryu: Original Music'' (CD) (1988) [NOTE: Original music later adapted for Strider (NES Version)] *''Titan Warriors'' (Cancelled) -- Music Compose (as Mrs.Tarumi) *''Strider Hiryu -G.S.M. Capcom 2-'' (CD) (1989) (as Fujita) *''Strider'' (NES Version) (1989) -- Music Compose (as Misses Tarumi) *''Willow'' (NES Version) (1989) -- Sound Program (as Harumi) *''Final Fight'' (Arcade Version) (1989) Uncredited *''Sweet Home'' (CD) (1989) (as Fujita) *''Gargoyle's Quest'' (1990) No in-game credit list *''Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers'' (1990) No in-game credit list *''Mega Man 3'' (NES Version) (1990) -- Special Thanks (as Mrs. Tarumi) *''Magical Tetris Challenge'' (GBC Version) (1999) -- Music (First Circle) Song Credits Top Secret *Credit -- Composition & Arrangement *The Front Line -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Big Fortress -- Composition & Arrangement *Infiltration -- Composition & Arrangement *The Tower of Demon -- Composition & Arrangement *Top Secret -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement *Ranking -- Composition & Arrangement *Unused Tune 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Unused Tune 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Unused Tune 3 -- Composition & Arrangement *Unused Tune 4 -- Composition & Arrangement Higemaru Makaijima: Nanatsu no Shima Daibouken *Mermaid Island BGM -- Composition & Arrangement 1943 Kai'' (Arcade Version)' *Anti-Ship Campaign BGM B -- Composition & Arrangement *Anti-Aircraft Campaign BGM C -- Composition & Arrangement 'Strider Hiryu: Original Music ''' *Base -- Composition & Arrangement *Secret Police -- Composition & Arrangement *Phantom Train -- Composition & Arrangement *High Noon -- Composition & Arrangement *Filter -- Composition & Arrangement *The Jungle -- Composition & Arrangement *Decisive Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Lead -- Composition & Arrangement *Evil One -- Composition & Arrangement *Striders -- Composition & Arrangement *All -- Composition & Arrangement ''Titan Warriors '' *Opening -- Composition & Arrangement *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss A (Land Zone) -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss B (Space Zone) -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 3 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 4 -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 5 -- Composition & Arrangement *Last Stage Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage 6 -- Composition & Arrangement *Last Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Clear Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending -- Composition & Arrangement 'Strider Hiryu -G.S.M. Capcom 2- *Snow in Savanna -Strider Hiryu Arrange Version- -- Arrangement (w/Tamayo Kawamoto, Manami Matsumae & Junko Tamiya) Strider'' (NES Version)' *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Password -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Kazakh Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Level Up -- Composition & Arrangement *Egypt Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Egypt Stage 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Japan Stage/Los Angeles Stage/Australia Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *China Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Africa Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Red Dragon Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Last Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement 'Willow (NES Version)' *Opening 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Opening 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Password -- Composition & Arrangement *Village -- Composition & Arrangement *Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *Field -- Composition & Arrangement *Field Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Item Acquisition -- Composition & Arrangement *Cave -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Cherlindrea -- Composition & Arrangement *Cherlindrea Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Zhena -- Composition & Arrangement *Zhena Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *Tower -- Composition & Arrangement *Ocarina -- Composition & Arrangement *Tir Asleen Castle -- Composition & Arrangement *Magic -- Composition & Arrangement *Nockmaar Castle -- Composition & Arrangement *Nockmaar Castle Tower -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement 'Final Fight (Arcade Version)' *Character Select/Name Entry -- Composition & Arrangement *All Round Clear -- Composition & Arrangement 'Sweet Home (CD)' *Sadness -- Arrangement '''Gargoyle's Quest *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Village -- Composition & Arrangement *Demon Border -- Composition & Arrangement *Item Acquisition -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Makai Field -- Composition & Arrangement *Field Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Short Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Important Item Acquisition -- Composition & Arrangement *Big Tower Monster -- Composition & Arrangement *King Palace -- Composition & Arrangement *Dark Road -- Composition & Arrangement *Sand Maze -- Composition & Arrangement *Loose Keep -- Composition & Arrangement *Breager's Palace -- Composition & Arrangement *King Breager -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement [[Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers|''Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers]] * Main Theme -- Arrangement * Zone 0 -- Composition & Arrangement * Map -- Composition & Arrangement * Zone A/C/E -- Composition & Arrangement * Zone B -- Composition & Arrangement * Zone D -- Composition & Arrangement * Zone F/H/I -- Composition & Arrangement * Zone G -- Composition & Arrangement * Zone J -- Composition & Arrangement * Power Up -- Composition & Arrangement * Boss -- Composition & Arrangement * Zone Clear -- Composition & Arrangement * Bonus -- Composition & Arrangement * Ending -- Composition & Arrangement * Miss -- Composition & Arrangement * Game Over -- Arrangement 'Mega Man 3 (NES Version)' *Needle Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Gemini Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Composition (w/Yasuaki Fujita) Harumi only composed part of this track 'Magical Tetris Challenge (GBC Version)' *Title -- Arrangement *Mode Select -- Arrangement *Overworld BGM -- Composition & Arrangement *Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *BGM 1 -- Arrangement *Danger 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *BGM 2 -- Arrangement *Danger 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *BGM 3 -- Arrangement *Danger 3 -- Composition & Arrangement * BGM 4 -- Arrangement * Danger 4 -- Composition & Arrangement * BGM 5 -- Arrangement * Danger 5 -- Composition & Arrangement *Continue -- Arrangement Trivia *While the majority of her work has been credited either in-game or on soundtrack releases, there are fairly noteworthy games that have only recently been credited by Harumi herself in her website. These include the original ''Ghosts 'n Goblins (her first game, where she did sound effect work), the cancelled Titan Warriors, Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers, and, perhaps most noteworthy, Gargoyle's Quest. References External Links *Official website (no longer available) *Official blog *Profile in Brave Wave Production site *''Striderpedia'' article Category:Composers Category:Former Capcom Staff Category:Real-life people Category:Female people